


Good Thing

by calumspring (unicornshownu)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornshownu/pseuds/calumspring
Summary: "Ele repetia "você está seguro" e "foi só um sonho" não sabendo que era exatamente isso que deixava Minhyuk naquele estado. Foi só um sonho"Ou "Showhyuk Teen Wolf au que ninguém pediu, mas a Ana escreveu de qqr forma"





	Good Thing

Hyunwoo segurou Minhyuk em seus braços e simplesmente olhou para ele. Seus braços eram firmes e seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma segunda intenção, ele estava feliz em ter seu amigo ali. Ele repetia "você está seguro" e "foi só um sonho" não sabendo que era exatamente isso que deixava Minhyuk naquele estado. Foi só um sonho.

Um ótimo sonho. Talvez até mesmo o maior dos sonhos de Minhyuk. Nele sua mãe ainda estava viva, seu pai não acordava triste todos os dias, nada acontecia com a família de seu melhor amigo e Hoseok nunca se tornou um lobisomem. Foi lindo e ao mesmo tempo trágico.

"Me conte qual foi a visão que ela te deu, Minhyuk" Ele não conseguia abrir a boca. O que ele fazia era olhar nos olhos de Hyunwoo e chorar. Chorava da sua própria estupidez, chorava de saudades de sua mãe, chorava de saudades da história que ele nunca viveu e mesmo assim fazia com que um buraco que ele não sabia da existência se abrisse.

"El- ela...."

"Ele não precisa passar por isso hoje, Hyunwoo. Deixe que ele vá para casa e descanse um pouco" Disse Hyungwon com olhos cheios de compaixão.

Estava estampado que ele tinha uma ideia de qual tinha sido a visão que a bruxa deu a Minhyuk. Ele sabia da maioria dos medos e vontades do amigo e muitas vezes o criticava por não correr atrás do que queria. Pelo modo em que o humano olhava para Hynwoo, ele sabia que em a manifestação de seu maior medo tinha a ver com seu alfa.

"Deixe que ele vá para casa e depois nós veremos o que pode ser feito." Pode se ouvir a voz de Hoseok em algum canto da sala. "Nós todos estamos lambendo nossas feridas e entre todos nós o que mais deve ter sofrido com as visões é o Minhyuk. Ele é o único humano."

Nesse momento Minhyuk agradeceu por sempre ser considerado o mais vulnerável do grupo, ele sabia que era verdade, mas gostava de ignorar o fato. Talvez seja esse o motivo da visão, talvez ela tenha sido uma punição pela falta de cuidado que ele tinha ao enfrentar as coisas de um mundo que não era dele.

 

X

 

Depois das visões o bando começou a ficar extremamente unido. Eles tiveram uma triste amostra de que sozinhos eram presas fáceis e que unidos poderiam aprender a se defender não apenas física, mas também psicologicamente. Hyunwoo começou a criar regras mais severas para os que moravam com ele e algumas outras que valiam para todos. Nas regras estava a que eles nunca andariam sozinhos caso a cidade estivesse sob alguma ameaça de fora.

Foi com essa regra que a vida de Minhyuk começou a ser uma bagunça.

Hyunwoo era sempre uma presença calada e soturna ao lado de Minhyuk. Sempre olhando todos que se aproximavam de forma discreta, mas para Minhyuk que o conhecia ficava clara a desconfiança que o olhar carregava.

“Você carrega o peso do mundo nos ombros, Hyunwoo. Aprenda a relaxar um pouco” era o que todos do bando falavam, mas o problema de Son Hyunwoo era que todas as vezes em que ele se abriu para o mundo, nada de bom aconteceu, deixando marcas que ele não consegue apagar e dores que ele não consegue esquecer, mas ele tenta. Ele tenta ser um líder melhor e todo seu grupo consegue ver algumas diferenças, sorrisos tímidos com as piadas feitas pelos mais novos, abraços de conforto quando seus sentidos apontam que um de seus lobos está com problemas. Coisas que não eram comuns quando o grupo teve sua união forçada pela natureza, acidentes e pela petulância do próprio Hyunwoo.

Petulância que levou o grupo até a armadilha que uma bruxa havia armado para o grupo. Petulância que fez com que a vida de Minhyuk se tornasse complicada demais para um simples humano.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente AAAAAA. To escrevendo essa fic pra encher um pouco a tag Showhyuk e pra tentar encontrar novamente um ritmo e estilo pra minha escrita já que parei de escrever em 2014 e só tô voltando agr.  
> A história vai ser curta e ter uns 10 capítulos no máximo e pode ser que eu escreva algumas 1s sobre outros casais que vão aparecer durante a fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Os erros são todos meus e assim que conseguir um computador eu corrijo todos já que não tenho Beta.  
> Por favor comentem até se for pra me deixar chateada falando que tá uma bosta. Eu tô escrevendo e postando pq preciso de feedback pra melhorar minha escrita já que perdi completamente o meu estilo e ritmo.  
> As atualizações vão acontecer duas vezes por semana.  
> Alguns outros grupos aparecem rapidinho e por isso não incluí nas tags


End file.
